


Turn to Ash Glossary

by WinterAngel24



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terminology used in Turn to Ash as well as the names and their meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn to Ash Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary will be updated whenever new words or names are introduced.

**Glossary**

**Dragonian** :

Ãækūmentus ÇëÌntumn (awk-u-ment-us say-in-tum): great awakening of soul, rebirth

Ämnærìll (ahm-nay-reel): foolish child

Færwëknuk (fare-way-knock): Fire or fire heart

Dövak (doe-va-k): dragon {how others respectfully address another dragon}

Döomver (doe-oom-ver): dragon soul stealer, one who will doom all

Dövra (doe-vra): one born with a dragon soul

Eleswën (el-es-way-n): master {how students address their teacher}

Hümrá (hoom-rai): human

Hümrá Zeiwen (hoom-rai zay-wen): Short lived mortal student of the dragons

Mœrdũr (more-do-er): dragon master, teacher {general term for dragon masters over all}

Zeiwen (zay-wen): student

**Elvish** **:**

MënSöra (Mayn-soo-ra): formal way of referring to an older female one respects

NíSöra (Nee-soo-ra): an endearment meaning elder sister, not necessarily used for blood-relations

* * *

 **Names** :

Male-

Manwë [pronounced: Mahn-way] meaning pure

Rilien [pronounced: Rill-ee-ehn] meaning brilliant or bright

 

xXx

Female-

Gwedhiel [pronounced: Gweh-thee-ell] meaning bound

Lia – Thread

Naerwen [pronounced: Nyre-wehn] meaning sad one

Sairahiniel [pronounced: Sie-rah-heen-ee-ell] meaning wise child

 


End file.
